jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
JamLegend
JamLegend is completely free online music game that is published by Foobrew and created by Andrew Lee, Arjun Lall, and Ryan Wilson. The mainframe of the game is programmed with Java and Flex and the front end pages are displayed in flash. JamLegend became a private-beta on August 26, 2008 which required an invitation to join but went to an open-public beta on December 4, 2008. The game is currently available on almost any operating system as long as you have a reliable internet connection and are able to view the site. Most features are image or text based but you will need to have the latest version Adobe Flash Player Plug-in Installed to view the actual game. Gameplay This game is based off two very popular games which are Guitar Hero Tm and RockbandTm. These games have made many appearances in different versions on various consoles and have started to move towards the PC. These are the Playstation, X-Box and the Wii. Some aspects of the game are very similar as they have to be but it is a totally different game overall. There are three ways to play the game but it's your preference on which one you choose. Your first two choices are to use the keyboard or to plug in a one of those plastic guitars. You can read hot to set it up from this tutorial: Using a guitar to play JamLegend. If you are using your keyboard, you can tilt the keyboard like a real guitar and stand if you wish or sit, preferably and keep your keyboard flat to the surface just like the images shown on the right. At the top of the page is the options menu where you can change your in game settings. If you are not logged in, you settings will not be saved. There are default keys set to play the notes and strum but you can easily assign them with the ones that work best for you. The space bar automatically pauses the game; this key cannot be changed. Songs There are a total of 162 Songs and 60 Artists as of May 16, 2009. You can view all the full list of songs and artists at the Song and Artist List. Once you have picked an artist and a song, you must choose one of two categories whcih are BeatJam and GuitarJam. Each player falls into either one depending on their skill level. A less experienced user may pick BeatJam as you only have to press the notes but a user with more experience may play GuitarJam as it has the additional strum. Each category has a choice of 4 difficulty's which are normal, skilled, insane and legendary. Starting at the normal difficulty, you have three colors which are yellow, purple and green. The higher the difficulty, the more notes you will have to play. In skilled, an additional red note is added, blue in insane but in legendary, no new notes will be added, it's just a lot harder. When the song has been loaded, you can either play along or with a computer. The main difference is that you will be placed in the highscores when you play against the computer. This will give a global rank and allow you to gain ladder points. Depending on how well you did in the song, your ladder points will either increase or decrease as so will your global rank. Your global rank is where you stand among the other players. If you do better or worse than usual you will have a large increase or decrease in ladder points. Notes Notes, are placed horizontally across the screen while scrolling down a vertical Track on the screen; others like to call it an extended guitar neck. The notes on the track are placed according to the rhythm of the song and must be hit correctly in order to increase your multiplier and score. As soon as the note passes under the bar at the bottom of the screen, you must tap or tap and strum the corresponding key. Some notes are longer than others and need to be held down to gain extra points but you can let go of the strum key. If you take of your hands of the keys on a long note, you will not gain the rest of the points. Notes with white sparkles are called Hammer-Ons and Pull-Offs which is a special techniques used in Guitar, Legato style. When you play these notes, you do not need to strum them if you you have successfully hit a regular note before it. Hitting notes in a row, one after the other without incorrectly hitting the note is called a streak. Playing a note will add the default amount of points to your score. As you keep playing the correct notes one after the other, you multiplier will increase from x1 up to x4. This will multiply the number of points added to your score when you hit a note. As soon as you hit an incorrect note, the multiplier returns to x1. The Jam Meter is shaped like a half moon and is located at the bottom left hand corner of the track. It is a half of a circle and has three divisions: red, green and yellow. When starting the song, it's state is yellow, the meter can either tilt right towards to green or left towards red, depending on the notes hit or missed. It will also tilt to the left towards red if you tap or tap and strum when there is no note to be played. When the meter is in the red zone, the track will flash red: meaning that you will fail the song if you do not continue to hit the correct notes correctly. Points and Achievemnts When you invite a friend to create an account at JamLegend though your referral link, you be come the head of the band called the Band Manager and they become your band members called Managed Talent. The Band Manager earns a small percentage of what their Band Members earn and 500 bonus Xp once they reach level 2. If did not get invited though a referral link, you cannot have a Band Manger or become Managed Talent. Every time you play a song, you earn ladder points which gives a general idea of your skill level. If you are consistent of doing well in a song, it will increase but if you are doing worse than usual, it will decrease. You earn Ladder Points simply by playing song. You will often see a goal score set for you when you play a song, if you beat your goal you will earn more ladder points. If you don't, you will lose some. You start off at a level 1 ranking with 0 Experience Points or Xp as some call it. You gain them after a song depending on your song score. A glowing colorful circle with a question mark is placed randomly along the track of a song. You hit these like regular notes but they will give you x2 to x5 the number Experience Points or Xp instead. Achievements are a mark of accomplishment after you have completed a specific task or reached a certain goal and there are currently 48 to unlock. This includes but limited to song, social and any other multiplayer related. Each achievement is worth a number of points called Groupies and there is a total of 1764. Duels After you have finished a song, you can challenge a friend or another JamLegend player by click on the duel button but you must be logged in to use this feature. This will let the other player see your score and be able to play the same song and difficulty to try and beat your score. There is a Showdowns None Evaluation Included in the game: Some aspects are included game: As you can see, JamLegend has many strong advantages over the other well-known games but there are still many features yet to be implement that they may or may not have. Quick Tips * Notes with white sparkles on them do not need to be strummed. * Want to use different keys? Go to the options in the top right. * Having problems with 3 note chords on your keyboard? Just disable them in the options. Trivia * The company participated in the LaunchBox Digital 2008 summer cycle. * JamLegend Videos powered by Fliggo was released on Febuary 25, 2009. * On January 3, 2009, JamLegend reached 1 million plays. * On March 11, 2009, JamLegend reached 4 million plays. * Amazon Web Services are used for the sites data storage. * On April 15, 2009, Canon Rock by Jerry C became the first song to reach 1 million plays. External Links Category:JamLegend